A Feline Kind of Love
by Everlasting
Summary: Romantic story on our two adorable leading cats. Artemis and Luna! Sweet and cute. A must read if you like these two. Please R&R!! I love to hear people's opinions on my style of writing! Enjoy!


A Feline Kind of Love  
  
  
  
The sun beamed through the open window and warmed her sleek form. She could hear the birds chirping outside and wished they would go away. It was Sunday, after all. There was no school. There was no crisis to attend to. With Sailor Galaxia returned to her normal self and Chaos defeated the world remained peaceful and safe. The Starlights were off repairing their world and all of the true star seeds had been put back where they all belonged. Hopeful this was the end of their troubles. It was strange knowing what was going to occur in the 30th century while they were still living in the 20th century. Hopefully no one else would get the bright idea to challenge the young Neo Queen Serenity and try to rule the world.  
  
She stretched as she yawned. She rose her head to check on the young princess and found her gone. She looked at the digital clock which read ten thirty five, and this puzzled her more. What would force Usagi-chan from bed so early in the morning? It was before noon. Why had she not invited her along?  
  
The door made a slight noise as it was opened and drew her alert attention. "Artemis?"  
  
The white cat froze in mid-step, his face contorting in misery at being caught. His furry white cheeks reddened with an embarrassed blush and his gaze turned to the floor in an attempt to hide his disappointment. He had hoped she would still be asleep.  
  
She hopped down from the bed and moved to stand before him. She tipped her head to the side in her curiosity when he still did not meet her eyes. An immediate alarm arose in her for the safety of her dear princess. "Is everything ok? Where is Usagi?"  
  
Artemis finally lifted his eyes to meet hers and grinned to reassure her maternal heart that everything was fine. "Usagi-chan is downstairs eating. She is suppose to meet the girls at the temple in about five minutes."  
  
"Without me?" Luna asked, slightly offended that she had been left behind.  
  
His blush reappeared and his gaze returned to the floor.  
  
Luna tipped her head, sensing that something was definitely amiss. "What are you up to, Artemis."  
  
"Sort of asked her to leave you be," Artemis confessed, still staring a hole through the carpet.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Well...I wanted to spend time with you, Luna." He met her wondering gaze with a dead serious one of his own. "Just you."  
  
It was Luna's turn to blush now. Artemis pounced past her and jumped up on Usagi's small bed. He motioned with his head for her to do the same. She gazed up at him, her heart expanding with an emotion she had never before thought to explore. In truth, She had always taken for granted the affection that was apparent between the two of them. When little Diana appeared, she had been reassured of what her fate was and never questioned it. But now, at this moment, as she stared at him through new eyes, the feelings she had long since paid no mind to came forth to awaken her callow heart. She did love him, but never had she told or shown him the true sensations of her soul. She always assumed that he already knew.  
  
Once again he motioned for her to join him, and she complied. They only stared at each other for the next few moments. Artemis was the one to finally break the silence. "Luna, I have something very important to discuss with you."  
  
She looked at him with innocent eyes. Artemis hoped that what he was about to say and do was what was expected of him for the sake of the future and their little sweet Diana. He hoped his words and actions did not jeopardize either. He wanted his feelings to be known to Luna. He did not want their relationship to be accepted through an assumption based on what they had learned about the future through Chibiusa.  
  
"I know that Diana is our daughter. It is obvious to us both what our fate is meant to be, but I...I want to let you know that, well...." His words trailed off and his gaze drifted to the open window. It is not that it was hard to say was on his mind. He had been thinking about it for quite some time, but the whole ordeal with the Starlights and Queen Galaxia had put his hopes on hold for a while. He didn't want to sound silly in front of her. What if she laughed at his confession? It was a very sentimental moment for him, and he wasn't sure if that is what she desired from him.  
  
"Artemis, are you feeling ok?" Luna asked, she wasn't sure where he was going with this, but her heart hoped. It beat at a dangerously fast pace and thundered in the perked up ears. The fine black fur at the back of her neck stood on end in anticipation. She did not let him see her internal tension, but instead smiled to console him and ease his worry.  
  
Artemis sighed. "I know I am not a romantic astrologer or a handsome idol, but...."  
  
"What does that have to do with any-" she started to argue, but his gentle paw came to her lips and ceased her words.  
  
Artemis' gaze glistened with every emotion his heart was experiencing. "I love you, Luna."  
  
Her breathing halted and her heart skipped several beats when his words registered in her mind. This is what she had been expecting, but its effect on her was unforeseen. She had always felt a fondness for her eternal companion, but always on a platonic level. Now their friendship was blooming into something more intimate and sincere. It made her so happy that tears began to sting her eyes. He carefully petted her cheek, which became rosy with an emotional blush.  
  
"Oh, Artemis," she whispered. A tear fell from the corner of her eye and was caught by his paw. She smile with trembling lips and said, "I love you, too, Artemis."  
  
His eyes shimmered with tears of their own, but he did not let them fall. He turned around and out of nowhere he pulled out a square, black velvet box and nudged it closer to her with his pink nose. Luna stared at it blankly. Her mind was so full of thoughts and emotions that it was becoming clouded and incomprehensive. Using a single claw she slowly pried it open. Within it was a bejeweled collar of diamonds and topaz set in white gold. She did not know what to say or do. She had not been expecting such an extravagant gift.  
  
"How?" was all she was able to get out.  
  
Artemis grinned, satisfied by her reaction. "Do you like it? Usagi and Minako helped me get it for you."  
  
"Artemis, you shouldn't have." She tore her eyes from the gift and looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
Artemis became slightly embarrassed at his own extravagance. He scratched the back of his head and giggled uneasily. "You do like it, right?"  
  
Luna laughed. "You silly feline! Of course I like it."  
  
"So will you?" he asked, becoming serious again.  
  
Luna was baffled by his question. There was more to this? She narrowed her eyes in her confusion and asked, "Will I what?"  
  
He grinned with a confidence he was not sure he felt all the way through. He was still a bit frightened by what she might think of the whole thing. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
"Wife?" Luna's golden gaze widened with surprise. "Cats don't get married."  
  
"If you have failed to notice, sweetheart, we aren't any typical kind of cat," Artemis stated. "So what do you say?"  
  
"You are serious, aren't you?" She asked one more time to make sure.  
  
"Serious as I could ever mean to be." Artemis nodded in agreement with his own statement. He waited for her response. She was quiet for a while and her face did not portray what she was feeling. He could not tell whether she was happy or unsure. He silently hoped beyond all hope that she would accept his offer. Usagi and Mamoru were to be wed, and one day Small Lady would marry. Why could they not wed. They didn't have to have the whole ceremony that humans normally would have, but they would know it in their hearts that they belonged to each other and no one else. Not that he ever felt threatened by Yaten or the astrologer.  
  
"Then what the hell!" She pounced on him, catching him off guard and causing him to scream as he fell back, and hugged him tightly. When she loosened her grip around his neck, she leaned her head back a grinned down at him. There was a sparkle in her eye that he didn't remember ever seeing there before. She winked and asked brazenly, "How about getting started on our future?"  
  
Artemis grinned in return, catching her drift. "Whatever you say, love. I am yours, and we are alone." 


End file.
